dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Sons of Trigon
Sons of Trigon is an Episode pack for DC Universe Online released on August 29th, 2013 for subscribers and September 3rd, 2013 for non-subscribers. Challenge the ultimate demonic force and explore the nightmare of Trigon's hellish alternate Gotham City. In the Gotham Wastelands, Trigon battles to free himself from the magical shackles that have kept him trapped for so long. He has called upon his sons to compete to free him and thereby become his herald when he enters the realm of Earth. Sons of Trigon is the 8th episode pack. Access to the episode content is available to members with an active subscription and a combat rating of 84. Non-members may purchase access in the Marketplace for $4.99. __TOC__ Story Sons of Trigon picks up where the "Sins of the Father" storyline from the base game left off, with the demon lord Trigon ready to break free of his bonds, intent on destroying Earth. The influence of this powerful villain has already been felt across the world, and it will be up to the player to either stop it or use it to their advantage. Circe and Brother Blood were successful in releasing Trigon from his dimension, but the Sentinels of Magic were ready. They performed a counter-hex, placing a protective barrier around our realm. The barrier trapped Trigon between his world and ours, resulting in the creation of an in-between dimension — the Gotham Wastelands — a version of Gotham City that is rapidly approaching Hell. Players will see familiar Gotham landmarks, such as the Cathedral and Knightsdome, twisted, broken and corrupted by Trigon's presence in this realm. With Trigon at his most vulnerable, Trigon's sons have come forth to vie for his power. The six sons represent six of the seven deadly sins: Wrath (Jared), Envy (Jesse), Lust (Jacob), Sloth (Jack), Gluttony (Julius), and Greed (James). Trigon's sons seek the family reunion from Hell — to be joined with the seventh sin, Pride (Raven), and their father. But like any family reunion, it's rife with sibling rivalry. The sons vie for their father's affection, all desiring that which Raven refused: to be his vessel and gain ultimate power. To strengthen the power of sin, the sons have sent demons to the mortal plane to abduct innocent souls. These souls are dragged through portals to the Gotham Wastelands, where they are tortured in order to fill the coffers of the sin demons. Once enough sin has been gathered, Trigon can be awoken from his forced slumber. Meanwhile, Wonder Woman and the Titans are trying desperately to keep Raven from temptation, and to keep the children of sin from releasing their father, and endangering the entire universe. Circe and Brother Blood have their own desires to release Trigon, and will not let the sons interfere. Characters Locations Gotham Wastelands Content Weapons *Diabolic Weapon Style Equipment Missions Duos 84 combat rating minimum Alert 86 combat rating minimum *Trigon's Prison Bounties Collectibles Briefings and Investigations Collections Feats *Sons of Trigon feats News Release Notes Trivia *Prior to March 31st, 2015, Sons of Trigon access included the Celestial power set, Donna Troy Legends and Cheetah Legends. Previous owners of the DLC will retain this access. Trailer Gallery File:GothamWasteland1.jpg File:GothamWasteland2.jpg File:Celestial1.jpg File:Celestial2.jpg File:SonsofTrigon1.jpg File:SonsofTrigon2.jpg File:SonsofTrigon3.jpg File:SonsofTrigon4.jpg File:SonsofTrigon5.jpg File:SonsofTrigon6.jpg File:gameupdate29 1.jpg File:gameupdate29 2.jpg File:gameupdate29 3.jpg File:Sons of Trigon Promo.png File:CharacterSelectBackgroundDLC8.png|Character Select Background Category:DLC Category:Sons of Trigon Category:Episode